Most substances used in the beauty and/or health fields to be applied to a human or animal patient are spread on the skin of the patient through the hands of an operator (e.g., a nurse), by covering such hands with medical gloves. Another example is the use of recipients to contain the substance and spatulas to spread the substance on the patient. In both cases, such substances come easily in contact with air, thus increasing their chance of being contaminated and/or deteriorated in view of the room temperature.